A Picture of Perfection
by ephemeralstorm
Summary: A short tale about two perfect persons...*not too good in summaries* ExT ooc


_Disclaimer: I do not own Eriol and Tomoyo and Tomoeda and you all know what I mean. OOC  
><em>

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Picture of Perfection<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>They are two perfect beings…<em>

* * *

><p>The girl is admired by everybody. She has the looks of a painted angel with long wavy dark grey hair framing a delicate face with eyes of deep amethyst. She has a petite body with pale white skin that complements any choice of clothing she wears. Her intellect is never less than excellent. Her voice is exceptional. She moves with the grace of proud elegance– the epitome of perfection.<p>

The boy is looked up by everyone. He has midnight blue hair that matches a pair of enigmatic grey eyes. He too has pale white skin with just the right physique toned by his consistency in sports. He had the brains of a genius. He can naturally handle any musical instruments. He moves with the charms of a flawless gentleman – her male counterpart – the epitome of perfection.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody was always pairing them up. And so one day, it was decided.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey. Do you want to go out with me?"<p>

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>And then everyone was dazed by their presence. Nobody dared to go between them. Two perfect persons. The mere thought of crossing that boundary created by them just by being close with their perfect other was just unacceptable. There was no way that there could be a relationship better than this. Everyone would agree that this was a match made in heaven. <em>

* * *

><p>"Let's end this."<p>

"Okay."

* * *

><p>They dated for five years and there was never something wrong with their relationship. He was the perfect gentleman. She was the perfect lady. They would always meet up after school and he would always walk her home. They would always eat together during breaks. They would occasionally watch movies and hang out in places. They would both study together. He would play the piano and she would sing. They would give each other gifts during special occasions. They would always hold each others' hand. They had shared a couple of kisses but all of these were empty. It had only become a routine. Both of them were just trapped in the perfect world that others had created for them.<p>

She was reminiscing all those times that were wasted between two perfect people who couldn't be perfect for each other. She sat on a swing, where she pushed herself mildly to go slowly back and forth in a park where people started leaving one by one. It was already this late and the full moon was already at its brightest spot. The people who were leaving would worry for that emotionless doll who would only offer them a weak smile if they dared ask if she was alright. She was fine, she would think. She made the right choice, breaking a relationship that was never going to go anywhere. She doesn't love him. He doesn't love her. There was never any real conversation between them. They were only caught up in each others' symmetry. There was nothing holding that relationship that was as fragile as a beautiful glass that was dangerously placed at the far corner of a table.

It was the right decision. But why would she suddenly cry?

.

.

.

He was running frantically looking for that girl. He admits it. There was nothing special about their relationship. She was just the girl that was agreeably right for him. She was just that girl who matches him in every angle. She was the perfect choice for a partner. So he asked her one day to go out with him because there was no other person that would fit him like a missing puzzle piece. And then they began their charade - acting like the perfect couple for all the people to see. And there was nothing wrong with their relationship. And that was the error. There was nothing in their relationship. And so when she told him earlier to end it, he wasn't at all surprised about it. He rather expected it. But he could not shake that feeling of emptiness when he agreed to drift away.

* * *

><p><em>They were only playing the roles of a prince and a princess in a fairy tale. It was never real.<em>

* * *

><p>But then, her mother called and told him she hasn't returned home yet.<p>

He had never worried for anybody as he was worried sick now of the thought of her alone in the streets at this hour of night. He was running around Tomoeda, desperately looking for that girl hoping that no harm had come her way. He was running aimlessly until he caught sight of a lonely lady still in her uniforms rocking back and forth on the swing. It was a sight that made his heart ache - for this perfect girl who once belonged to him was silently crying and she was looking up into oblivion letting the tears flow endlessly from her eyes. Not once in all the years that he had been with her did she let her guard down and be this weak. He felt a pang of guilt yet he was happy that she was safe.

.

.

She can't help it. Before she could stop them, the tears were all falling uncontrollably and she can't stop it. Why was she crying for the best decision she had ever made? Why was she crying for a man who held her with no emotion? Why was she crying for that guy who was no more than a convenient partner? Why does the thought of him never being by her side anymore felt so lonely?

And then he was there - right in front of her in all his perfection. For a moment, they stayed just like that - Eriol with his hands in his pockets with a warm expression on his eyes staring down at the sitting girl with face glistening from drying tears; Tomoyo abruptly stopping the swing looking up at the boy seeing a very unfamiliar expression on his face. And then he bent over and hugged her. And she couldn't take it anymore. She cried shaking uncontrollably holding on to him for support. He hugged her tightly letting her know without words that it was alright.

.

.

They didn't know how much time had passed. Tomoyo calmed down and was back rocking the swing back and forth. He took the other swing beside her and did the same. No words were spoken for a while until he dropped the silence.

"Your mom was worried."

She stayed quiet.

"I already called and told her you're with me and I'll bring you home."

No reply.

"Tomoyo…"

"I thought it was for the best."

He was a bit taken aback by her sudden words.

"We were never really a couple. We were just going out with each other."

He nodded.

"The whole five years that we've been together was all a lie, wasn't it? It was all for show."

Somehow, those words hurt and it hurt more because it was true. They were physically with each other but they were never together.

"But then… When I told you to break up, when you said okay, it didn't feel right. I really don't know what to think." But she does. She didn't know when but she had already fallen for him.

"Tomoyo..." He stood up and went right in front of her. He extended his hand and she took it. He gently raised her from her seat to stand in front of him. He cupped her face with his warm hands, his thumbs gently wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes before he leaned in and kissed her. They have already kissed a couple of times before. But those were nothing compared to now. His emotions were evident in this kiss. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively and responded with the same kind of intensity. For the five years that they have been boyfriend and girlfriend, this was their first real kiss.

"I take it back." He said breathlessly while pulling away. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't think I will ever let you go." He kissed her at the tip of her nose.

"Can we start all over again?" And he just looked at her with grey eyes of deep longing and she could only nod before he sealed her lips again with a long slow kiss.

* * *

><p><em>And then two perfect beings finally found that perfect moment. The irony of perfection! They were only able to grasp it when they have lost it for a fleeting moment.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo?"<p>

They were now walking to Tomoyo's house, hands holding each other. The few people who were awake at that early hour would take a second look at them, wondering if they were half-asleep for the sight beholding their eyes were the most beautiful couple they have ever set their eyes upon.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"We're starting over. Just making sure."

"Of course stupid."

He smiled. "I'm going out with the first person who ever called me stupid."

"You deserve it." She sighed. "We both are fools, aren't we? Breaking out of a useless relationship and then after a few hours deciding to go back together."

"Doesn't matter. It makes us perfect for each other."

Nothing else needs to be said now. There was no need to rush. They have all the time they need.

**=end=**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Pardon my wordy sentences. Happy days everyone! _

_I just rewatched Cardcaptor Sakura and recently read the manga and I get frustrated that Eriol and Tomoyo aren't together! I mean WHY? So all my current fics are ExT pairings because I like them obviously. The good thing about fanfiction is I get to write about anything!  
><em>

_Oh and thank you for all those who read, reviewed and favorited my past works 'Confirmation' and 'The Jealous Lavender Princess'. It's always a pleasant feeling to know that there are people who read and like my work. Thank you! You all inspire me._


End file.
